staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
05 Kwietnia 2011
TVP 1 05:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5402 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5402); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 05:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5403 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5403); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 6:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:05 08:05 Polityka przy kawie 08:20 Gruby - odc. 6/7 Na tropie; serial TVP 08:55 Pocoyo - Wysoko, wysoko i daleko, odc. 28 (UP UP AND AWAY); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 09:05 Jedynkowe Przedszkole - odc. 76; program dla dzieci 09:35 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak?; magazyn 09:55 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Wiosenne śniadanko; program dla dzieci 10:15 Vipo i przyjaciele - Szkocja - spódnica dla Nessi, odc. 13 (SCOTLAND Nessy's Kilt); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Hiszpania (2005) 10:50 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:40 Bezpieczna przystań - odc. 7 (.) - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1999) 13:40 Plebania - odc. 1674; telenowela TVP 14:05 Klan - odc. 2063 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 14:40 Kabaretowa Jedynka 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2180; teleturniej muzyczny 15:50 Moda na sukces - odc. 5404 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5404); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 16:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 5405 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5405); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 16:40 Celownik; magazyn 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Pogoda 17:25 Plebania - odc. 1675; telenowela TVP 17:55 Klan - odc. 2064 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2181; teleturniej muzyczny 19:10 Wieczorynka - Hallo, tu Hania! - Smutno mi, odc. 32 (odc. 6, seria II) (So sad); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:05 MŚ w rajdach terenowych - Rajd Abu Dhabi; felieton 20:10 Pogoda 20:30 Wysokie napięcie - Powódź (Hard Rain) - txt - str.777 92'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania, Francja, Japonia (1998) 22:15 Mam inne zdanie; widowisko publicystyczne 23:15 Za ścianą (Behind the Wall) - txt - str.777 85'; thriller kraj prod.USA (2008) 00:50 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 01:30 Kino nocnych marków - Szał (Frenzy) 111'; film kryminalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1972) 03:30 Notacje - Elżbieta Zawacka. Robiłam drogę na zachód; cykl dokumentalny 03:45 Zagadkowa Jedynka 04:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 MASH - odc. 208 (MASH (s. IX, ep. 410 Tell it To the Marines)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1981) 06:35 Egzamin z życia - odc. 1; serial TVP 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc.149 - Zamknięta wrażliwość 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:40; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15 10:45 Aleja gwiazd: Karolina Nowakowska 11:10 TELEZAKUPY 11:45 Tak to leciało! - (92); teleturniej 12:45 Najgroźniejsze zwierzęta świata - Azja (World's deadliest amimals. Asia); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 13:50 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 94; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 567 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 15:00 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 823; serial TVP 16:00 Panorama Świat 16:15 Gorący temat 16:20 Pogoda 16:30 Czas honoru - odc. 2 Na polskiej ziemi; serial TVP 17:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 20/65; teleturniej 18:00 Panorama 18:25 Sport Telegram 18:30 Pogoda 18:40 Bitwa na głosy - z planu - (27) 19:00 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 95; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:35 Sąsiedzi - odc. 40 (236) Narodziny gwiazdy; serial komediowy TVP 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 568 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:45 M jak miłość - odc. 824; serial TVP 21:40 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 565 21:50 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 22:55 Oglądaj z Andrzejem Fidykiem - Rozwód po Irańsku (Divorce Iranian Style); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1998) 00:05 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Zawód: Dziennikarz (Paper) 106'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1994) 02:10 Rzym - s. 2, odc. 7/10 (Rome, s. 2 ep. ep. 207 (Death Mask)); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 03:15 Napisała: morderstwo. Południe, południowy zachód (Murder, She Wrote: South by Southwest) 86'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1997) 04:55 Imigranci do domu (Migrants go home); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 05:30 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! (1540) 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07:15 TV market 07:30 Przygody Animków (14) 08:00 Pies Huckleberry (13) 08:10 Pies Huckleberry (14) 08:20 Pies Huckleberry (15) 08:30 Scooby Doo (8) 09:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (302) 10:00 Daleko od noszy (27) 10:30 Świat według Kiepskich (272) 11:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy (273) 11:30 Linia życia (21) 12:00 Dom nie do poznania (150) 13:00 Ostry dyżur (3) 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1281) 14:45 Trudne sprawy (27) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy (274) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (146) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1282) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Linia życia (22) 20:00 Czas zabijania 23:10 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku (19) 00:10 Ochrona 02:10 Program interaktywny TVN 05:40 Uwaga! 06:00 Mango - Telezakupy 07:00 Granie na śniadanie 07:50 Epitafia katyńskie 08:00 Prosto w serce (66) 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 11:00 Na Wspólnej (1423) 11:35 Granie na ekranie 12:05 Mango - Telezakupy 12:35 Epitafia katyńskie 12:40 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska (569) 13:40 W-11 wydział śledczy (790) 14:20 Detektywi 14:55 Detektyw Monk (15) 15:55 Rozmowy w toku 16:55 Sąd rodzinny (171) 17:55 Prosto w serce (67) 18:25 Detektywi 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej (1424) 20:45 W-11 wydział śledczy (791) 21:30 Usta usta (6) 22:30 Kuba Wojewódzki (21) 23:30 Goście (6) 00:25 Superwizjer (920) 01:00 Epitafia katyńskie 01:05 Uwaga! 01:25 Arkana magii 02:45 Rozmowy w toku 03:40 Nic straconego Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2011 roku